story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Linda (MMfL game)/Quotes
' ' *'First Introduction:' "My name is Linda. I'm very in tune with other people's emotions." *'Morning:' "Good morning. Is it nice out today?" *'Afternoon:' "Hi. How are you? ♫" *'Evening:' "Huh? Oh... no, I'm fine. Not tired at all!♪" *'Night:' "Enjoying the night air? If you don't hurry off to bed, you'll have a rough day tomorrow! ☆" ' ' *'Favorite Gift:' "What? An Apple Juice? For me? Are you sure it's alright for me to have this? Thanks, player.♥" *'Loved Gift:' "I love this! Is it really alright for me to have it?! Thank you so much, player!♥" *'Liked Gift:' "Wow! Is this for me? Thank you, player!♪" *'Neutral Gift:' "Thank you.♫ I'm happy." *'Disliked Gift:' "What is your problem?! Throw it away!" *'Hated Gift:' "Oh! Poor thing... How could you give this item to me?" *'Horror Gift:' "Please dump that elsewhere! You're mean, and I don't know what to do with it." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "Um, is that my birthday present? Thanks, I guess..." *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "Aww, that looks funky! Why would you give me this?" *'Multiple Gifts:' "Ugh... I can't take more than once. Please just carry it yourself for a while." ' ' *'Black:' "You're looking well." *'Purple:' "People say I wear my heart on my sleeve. Sounds dangerous!" *'Blue:' "You know, I think you should plant more flowers.♫ Flowers will make you really happy!♥" *'Yellow:' "I really want to try cooking!♫ But fire and kitchen knives are too dangerous, so I'm not allowed to use them." *'Gold:' "If I stare at the sunset too long, I start to cry. Isn't that weird?" *'Orange:' "I love some boys like you!♥ But I wonder if you think I'm sensitive?" *'Light Green:' "Something about you puts me at ease, player." *'Green:' "Today was totally a successful day for me." *'Pink:' "I like going on walks with you.♥ I feel so happy when I see blooming flowers or butterflies!♫" *'Magenta:' "Hey, player. I'm happy to see you! How about you? Are you happy to see me?" *'Red:' "Oh, player! You always treat me like an adult... I used to like flashy guys, but now I think quiet guys like you are better.♥" ' ' *'Early Spring:' "You should think about what kind of year you want it to be, then start working for it." *'Late Spring:' "When I see the flowers change colours1, I realize spring is almost gone!" *'Early Summer:' "This season is so hot! I hate getting all sticky from the sweat!" *'Late Summer:' "I enjoy playing on the beach with my friends, but I don't like summer..." *'Early Autumn:' "It's finally calming down. ♪ I really enjoy autumn." *'Late Autumn:' "You find a way to stay cool during autumn season. ♫" *'Early Winter:' "I don't like to go out when it's too cold. I'd rather stay home under a blanket." *'Late Winter:' "The weather is so cold on winter. I don't even want to go out. But it's at times like these where you need to walk the most. ♪" 1. British spelling is used regardless of region. ' ' *'Sunny:' "There are things you have to think about when it's too sunny as well. You have to think about your clothes and getting sunburned. I don't like walking around." *'Cloudy:' "Days with weather like this might actually be better for business." *'Rainy:' "On rainy days I lose my hair, and my shoes get muddy. I really hate it." *'Stormy:' "I'm not afraid of thunder... Um... I'm not a child anymore..." *'Snowy:' "I hate the cold, but I enjoy dressing up with hats and scarves. ♫" ' ' *'Before the Wedding:' "Hehe, I'm moving in with you soon, player. ♥ I'm so excited! ♪" *'Expecting a Child:' "Hmm, I wonder if I'll be a good mother? I'm a little nervous." *'After Baby's Birth:' "It's only going to get tougher from now on. Let's do our best together, player. ♪" *'Baby at Stages 1-3:' "You can't take your eyes off Child, even for a second." *'Baby at Stage 4:' "A baby can move around so much, even though it is so small. ♥ It's so amazing." *'Baby at Stage 5:' "Our child is amazing, talking to us already! ♫ Eventually, we'll be able to have conversations. ♥ I'm looking forward to it." *'When the First Child is grown:' "I wonder if 'll love animals too. ♪ It is our child after all, player." *'After Divorce:' "Hmm... For some reason I feel so gloomy lately..." *'Before the Wedding:' "You're getting married, so you have to work together. ♪" *'Expecting a Child:' "I heard you're going to have a baby. ♫ Good luck! Hehe, you're smiling too much. ♪ But I can understand why." *'After Baby's Birth:' "Congratulations on having the baby. ☆ It takes a lot of hard work to raise a child. Just try your best. ♫" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Once babies start crawling, they get everywhere! It's kind of amazing." *'Baby (Stage 4-5):' "Wow, your child is already walking?" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "I see that Child can run already. I just can't help smiling after seeing all the effort. ♥" *'When the child grows up:' "Your child has grown a lot. Do they draw something for your spouse? That's good. ♫" *'After Divorce:' "Love is not all in a relationship. Although you feel very disappointed with this, you need to know that this is over and you must to start again, I am here to support you." Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Quotes Category:Sub pages